


domestic bliss [kuzusouda]

by catboyizuru



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Injured Character, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sickfic, Ugh, Work In Progress, does this count as a sickfic??????, fags/j, fuyuhiko kuzuryuu loves kazuichi souda, god they’re adorable, injured fuyuhiko, kazuichi souda loves fuyuhiko kuzuryu, kuzusouda, souda (derogatory)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyizuru/pseuds/catboyizuru
Summary: unable to go on the work trip with the rest of his clan, an injured fuyuhiko is dropped off at kazuichis place.what shenanigans will they get into in the next three months?
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 22





	1. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko expected to be held and helped by Kazuichi but the weaving around furniture and small steps would be too much for his injured legs.
> 
> ...He was picked up.
> 
> "What the fuck- Kazuichi! put me down!"

"Mr. Kuzuryuu is very grateful that you can look after him. Is there some sort of payment we can give you?"

"Hey, Peko, its not like I'm babysittin'."

He chuckles, Fuyuhiko limping from the car to Kazuichi's door, helped by Peko and Kazuichi. 

"Its just helping a buddy out. No inconvenience to me."

He grins and Peko smiles, nodding as she says goodbye to Fuyuhiko and leaves the two alone....for the next three months...just them...

Damn.

"I swear, shes my fuckin best friend and all, but she literally dropped me off like you would a dog!"

"A Pomeranian,"

"What?" 

"If you were a pup, youd be a Pomeranian!"

"Those small ass- the fuckin fluffy dogs??"

Fuyuhiko chuckled as he plopped down on the couch.

The taller boy stands up, grabbing his phone.

"Uuuhhh, do you need anything?"

"Hm?"

"Like...since you're all messed up 'n shit."

"I can do it myself, dumbass..."

Fuyuhiko grabbed the side of the couch and attempted to get up...

...annnnd nope.

Fuyuhiko stumbled and Kazuichi was quickly at his side, holding him up.

"Apparently not,"

"Shut the fuck-"

He was sat down and handed a drink

"Stop trying to act like you can still walk, you cant and both of us know you cant."

When did he get so demanding?

Geez, was he gonna be some sorta buzzkill?

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes and popped open the drink 

"Fine, you're lucky im fuckin hurt or whatever." 

The blonde took a sip as his friend sat next to him, close... but he didn't really care, he just wanted to nap right now 

"Im tired."

"I cleared out the room for you, here...let me help you-"

Fuyuhiko was sort of confused with this care.

He planned this far ahead.

Fuyuhiko expected to be held and helped by Kazuichi but the weaving around furniture and small steps would be too much for his injured legs.

...He was picked up.

"What the fuck- Kazuichi! put me down!"

"Its right down the hall, geez dude, stop yelling."

Fuyuhiko started complaining and was set on the bed, two pillows and two blankets thrown at his face.

"Thats rude, im injured and you attacked me."

"Youre being mean so you deserve it-"

Fuyuhiko was tossed a pair of basketball shorts from his bag and a large army green t shirt,

"This isnt mine?"

"Its mine, i dont use it so its yours now."

Fuyuhiko muttered out a thanks and got dressed while Kazuichi brought all his bags to the door.

"You done changing, Hiko?"

Kazuichi knocked and got a lazy "come in" 

"All your bags are here...we'll unpack when you wake up"

Fuyuhiko had been cuddled up in pillows and blankets, he drifted off to sleep as he spoke out,

"Night....Kazzy-ichi,"

He was so drowsy that he passed out from being that tired.

<×>

Fuyuhiko had woken up and saw that it was already dark...he checked the time and-  
7:37.....  
"I was asleep for two hours...holy shit."

Fuyuhiko sat on the edge but remembered that,

He cannot stand.

He grabbed his phone and texted Kazuichi  
"help me"

Kazuichi was in the door less than a minute after and took him back to the couch.

"Uhh we'll get you like...crutches or something tomorrow....but i made dinner!"

He brought Fuyuhiko a plate of mac n cheese,

"Im being carried around and fed mac n cheese.... kazuichi...am I five years old?" 

"...you look like it-"

A pillow went flying to kazuichi's face.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would. He may be hurt but hearing kazuichis laugh...geez...that could fix his mood in a minute...

Fuyuhiko smiled at kazuichi and thanked him as he ate, Kazuichi sitting down next to him watching some dumb videos....because thats what friends do.


	2. warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whatdya gonna do there, its just a workshop?"
> 
> "Im not a child Kazuichi, I dont need to be entertained!"

The sun is very low on the horizon, the shutters are letting the smallest slivers of sun into the room and Fuyuhiko's small frame was cuddling the big body pillow that Kazuichi gave him.

He was cuddled up and very content. The house started to have a coffee smell linger around through the gaps between the door. 

Fuyuhiko had opened his eyes ever so slightly to see the sun peeping in and see the little clock say-

-6:34 am.

He goes back to sleep, only to wake up to what feels like a minute later.

"GOOD MORNING FUYUHIKO!!!!!"

fuck.

Fuyuhiko groaned and rolled over to the corner, grumbling in the blankets until Kazuichi pulled on it and dropped him to the floor.

"Its 8 am, I gotta go to my workshop today, so you can either come with or stay here."

Fuyuhiko laid on the floor, thinking about it for a bit.

"Im coming."

Kazuichi smiled and nodded, picking him up and taking him from his room to the bathroom to get ready, setting him on the counter and handing him all his stuff.

"How'dya rest?"

"Hnn...alright...really good actually,"

Fuyuhiko prepared his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth, catching little sights of kazuichi's teeth being brushed.

"MmmhhmmmHMM?"

Fuyuhiko took his toothbrush out of his mouth and spit into the sink

"I cant hear what you say when you're brushing your teeth dumbass"

Kazuichi spit and washed his toothbrush off.

"Whatdya gonna do there, its just a workshop?"

"Im not a child Kazuichi, I dont need to be entertained!"

{♡At the workshop♡}

"Ughhhhh!!"

"Fuyuhiko why are you sighing so loud?? I told you it's boring here!"

"I'm literally so tired and bored and all I'm doing is being in this FUCKING SWIVEL CHAIR that I cant even move in!"

Kazuichi chuckled and put his work to the side to pick the boy up and set him on the desk he was working on. He soon continued working while fuyuhiko watched him, asking little questions that ultimately left kazuichi blabbering about his interests.

Fuyuhiko sat there on the counter, smiling at kazuichi as he goes on cute little rants,

"And yeah! It's lowkey stupid!...huh..I was going on for a while...sorry,"

Fuyuhiko chuckled and ruffled kazuichi's already messy hair as he reassured him that it was okay. He started to watch kazuichi work again for a few hours and being loaded into a car to get some food

"Alright, we ready to go? You look tired."

"Hhhhh i sorta am...just get us home so i can lay down and pass out while watching some shitty movie."

"Alllright, can do!"

Kazuichi drove home and caught Fuyuhiko already asleep in the car. He picked him up and carried him inside like a little child, setting him in his bed.

Fuyuhiko had woken up and heard the tv on, was kazuichi still awake at 3 am or did he just forget to turn it off?

Fuyuhiko wanted to check but the moment he tried to stand, he fell straight down,

Only agitating his pains,

"Fuck..." Fuyuhiko whispered and a bright light was now in the room from the tv.

Kazuichi had come in and seen him on the floor in front of the swinging door. He picked him up and set him back on the bed.

"Hey, it's three am! Why are you up??"

Fuyuhiko flopped back,

"I could ask you the same?"

"Im not tired and i don't want to be in the room all bored so I watched TV, now your turn."

"I woke up and wondered why you left the tv on,"

"So you tried to get up by yourself?" 

"Maybe...."

Kazuichi smiled and threw his blanket back at him.

"Alright, night 'Hiko"

"Wait! Are...you gonna stay up?"

"Yeah probably, why...do you wanna join?"

Fuyuhiko nodded and was immediately picked up and taken to kazuichi's room so Fuyuhiko could be cuddled up with kazuichi's sweater.

"Its cold in the living room and youre a big baby so you'll use this for now."

Fuyuhiko wanted to fight it but he felt it as soon as he was set on the couch.

The two watched some shitty show and Fuyuhiko cuddled up to the taller, all bundled in blankets and the hoodie and eventually he felt kazuichi's arm snake around him and hold him tighter as the two fell asleep there.

**Author's Note:**

> the original is written by me and my friend on wattpad @bangsterenergy, read on there if you want earlier updates!!


End file.
